


Alpha: A Pokemon Story

by TimidTanuki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Bulges, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Heterosexual Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Knotting, Mind Control, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTanuki/pseuds/TimidTanuki
Summary: Traveling from Ecruteak to Olivine City, pokemon trainer Liselle decides to take a shortcut through the forest to try and reach her destination before sundown, but she is forced to set up camp for the night in the wilds. Little does she know that when she's set upon by a strange, wild lucario with unusual psychic powers, her life will be forever changed.





	Alpha: A Pokemon Story

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are of consenting age. The story contains non-consensual sexual relations between a human and a pokemon; it also includes mind control and personality alteration elements. Pokemon, Lucario, and its world are copyright The Pokemon Company. No money is being made off this work, and no infringement of copyright is intended.
> 
> This may turn into a story series, or it might remain a one-shot; I'm not certain yet. It's based on an amazing role-playing session with one of my good friends on Canternet IRC. My thanks to him for both the inspiration and for making it so I really only had to write 50% of this ;)

Dim amber light filtered through the trees as Liselle hastily set up her camp. The black-haired young woman had hoped to reach Olivine City before dark, but a request to deliver a package to nearby Ecruteak City led to an unexpected delay in her departure. Even later, cutting through the thick forest separating the two towns seemed wise, but she'd quickly lost her way among the towering trees. Now, with the daylight dying fast, camping for the night was her only real option; she wouldn't find her way out of the woods in the darkness, after all.

It took her a few minutes to set up the makeshift tent her mother had made for her; it took only a moment to roll out her sleeping bag inside the small enclosure, and after gathering up stray branches from around the clearing, she had a roaring fire going - thanks to the fiery abilities of her delphox; she gave the fox-like pokemon a pat as the creature disappeared back into its ball. 

She was poking a potato in amongst the hot coals to bake when the skin on the back of her neck prickled with the feeling of being watched. She looked up quickly, glancing around the small clearing she had located, but with the sun gone from the sky, the forest beyond the circle of firelight was impenetrable shadow.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called into the darkness. Her hand dropped instinctively to her belt; there was a soft click as she unclipped one of her pokeballs.

All was still for several moments, the silence broken only by the crackling of the campfire. The woman turned slowly in a circle, scanning the edge of the clearing; as she completed her turn, a tall figure emerged swiftly and silently from the brush. 

Liselle jumped back a step at the creature that had almost seemed to just materialize in front of her. With a gasp, the trainer muttered, "Arceus, do you know how much you scared me?" The pounding of her own heart filled her ears as she tried to calm herself down; it was just a pokemon!

As she regained her breath, she spoke to the creature in a somewhat scolding tone. "You're - you're a lucario, right? Aren't you guys supposed to be able to read emotions or something? Sheesh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" 

She paused, inspecting the creature at the clearing's edge. Although she'd read the pokedex entry on lucario, she'd never encountered one in person.

 It seemed bigger than recorded, definitely taller than her own minuscule 4'11" frame.  Its primary coat was a dark blue with creamy ivory fur at the ruff of its chest and down its stomach; the glossy, ebony fur at its waist and on its nose also covered its arms and hind paws. Its "hair", the thick tendrils that she remembered had something to do with its psychic abilities, was a shiny, hairless, midnight black. The metallic spikes at the center of its chest and on the backs of its hand-like paws glittered in the flickering light; its deep crimson eyes stared at her intently, shining with intelligence.

"So you're the one who's been watching me, huh?" she asked quietly as she shifted her grip on the pokeball, tensed to throw the sphere. "Why are you stalking me? Did you want to challenge me or something?" she continued in a more confident and demanding tone. "Well, look, it's been a really long day. If yuou want to fight me, maybe you can do it in the morning?" 

The lucario did not respond for several moments, continuing to gaze at her with its inscrutable maroon eyes. Then it took a step toward the trainer, its paw crunching in the dirt. 

Liselle raised the pokeball with a sigh; "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" 

The canine pokemon took another step toward her, its eyes never leaving her.

"Alright then. Help me out, delphox," she muttered in annoyance as she threw the pokeball forward with a flick of her wrist. It hit the ground in front of her, cracking open with a blaze of light; as it dimmed, in its place stood her delphox.

Delphox quickly assessed the situation and focused in on the lucario; the taller canine raised its hands and shifted its feet into a fighting stance, but otherwise did not move. Yet the fiery vulpine suddenly saw the air around the lucario start wavering, like heat rising from a scalding pavement. The strange oscilliation seemed to focus near the lucario's forehead, and then it darted out like a tentacle toward the human.

A moment later, Liselle threw her hands to the sides of her head as a spike of pain lanced through her brain. "W-what is -- ow, my head! What's going on?" she called out in pain. Her shoulder-length black hair fluttered around her face as she shook her head, trying to dismiss the pain; she wanted to order her pokemon to do something, but the ache was making it hard to think. "Della, use - um . . . u-use . . . damn it, just at-attack the lucario!"

The sunset-furred pokemon glanced at Liselle, confusion and concern on her face. The strange auric ray hadn't been like any attack she'd seen before. But it didn't really matter; even though her trainer hadn't given her a command, Della had to defend her; she spun back toward the lucario with a snarl, claws flashing from her black-furred paws, and darted forward.

Through the dull pounding in her skull, Liselle watched her delphox fiercely attacking the strange lucario. Her claws raked only empty air, the blue opponent effortlessly twisting out of the way; it delivered a counterstrike, its palm smacking into her side with a dull thud. The fox pokemon squeaked in pain but kept up her assault, undeterred.

But after only a few moments of fighting, it was apparent that despite her ferocity none of Della's strikes were connecting; the canine pokemon side-stepped each blow with ease. She was powerful in battle, but she wasn't a fighting type--and without a command, she probably wouldn't use her more advanced fire and psychic attacks. Unfortunately, no matter what the trainer did, the throbbing in her mind just wouldn't allow her to focus enough to word an order.

Liselle was about to stumble forward and join the fight herself when, without warning, the agonizing cloud cleared from her brain. The pain vanished as quickly as it had struck, but it left her staggering. She rubbed at her eyes with her fists, trying to clear her vision

She looked toward the battlefield to discover that the two pokemon seemed to be caught in a bubble of shimmering air, like heat rising from a sun-blasted desert. Perhaps even more inexplicably, the two had ceased battling; they stood a few feet apart, gazing at each other.

Thinking that perhaps she was waiting for a command, the woman shouted, "Della, I'm okay now! Let's stop this lucario--use Flamethrower!"

The delphox simply stood there, staring at the blue creature.

"D-Della, what's - what's going on? Why aren't you defending me?" asked Liselle.

No response.

She tried commanding her again, more forcefully, nearly screaming, "Della, gods damn it, use Flamethrower!" Still, her pokemon did not move, continuing to stare at the lucario.

Thinking that perhaps the strange aura sphere was blocking out sound, the trainer darted forward. As soon as she reached the boundary of the bubble and her leg broke through it, she stumbled and cried out; pain lanced brightly through her brain once again. She staggered fully into the wavering air and stopped, feeling that another step would cause her to fall over.

After a few moments, the ringing agony dulled a bit, enough that she was able to form thoughts, albeit broken ones. With that minor amount of clarity, she suddenly realized that flashes of colors and unidentifiable, blurred images were filtering into her mind. With a start, she became certain that something was projecting thoughts into her mind.

 _No, not something,_ she thought.  _It's the lucario. Is he trying to talk to me?_

At that, the blue creature shifted its gaze to her, its red eyes staring focused completely on her. The heat-like shimmer surrounding the three figures vanished, and with it went the pain and the images. The mental assault, or whatever it was, left Liselle short of breath, tears filling the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away and tried to focus on the two pokemon.

The lucario turned his gaze back to her delphox. The trainer watched as Della seemed to nod at the canine, and then she just . . . stepped out of the way, leaving the attacker with a clear path to his target.

"D-Della? Wha . . .I don't understand," Liselle whispered weakly. The fox pokemon glanced back at her friend, a look of sympathetic calm on her vulpine face--but she didn't move back between the human and their opponent.

The trainer caught movement in her peripheral vision and looked quickly back to the lucario. It was approaching her, stalking forward slowly, its crimson gaze never wavering from her. She turned to run, or tried to, but her legs felt heavy as a Boldore; she was glued to the spot. Her arms felt equally leaden, hanging limp at her sides. "W-what . . . what have you done--done to me?" she whimpered quietly.

Mustering every bit of will left in her, Liselle dragged her hand toward her belt, desperately trying to get to another pokeball. Just another inch or two . . .

The air around the lucario suddenly quivered with that same odd mirage-like effect. It expanded slowly out from the creature toward Liselle. She flinched as it neared her; in a few moments, it had engulfed her.

To her surprise, this time there was no pain. She was able to focus on the images, but they were still blurry; in them, she saw a single figure moving around, performing some unidentifiable task in some unidentifiable place. She somehow knew that, whoever the observer was, he was spying on the figure.

"I don't s-see - I don't understand what you're saying," she muttered. It didn't matter, though, because her hand was almost on the pokeball containing her infernape; the fighting/fire type would easily hold its own against the lucario.

Pain spiked through her head again, breaking her focus. The images scattered, as did her will, and to her horror, her hand dropped back to her side. As soon as it rested against her hip, the agonizing headache vanished.

"So the pain is because I'm trying to act out, huh?" Liselle grumbled. "Then I guess for now I've no choice but to behave." She raises her head, staring straight at the approaching pokemon. "I don't know what you're doing to me, but I warn you, if you try and hurt me, I - I..."

Her words trailed off as one of the intrusive thoughts suddenly snapped into clarity: The lucario didn't intend to harm her, but it did demand that she submit. "Submit to what?" she asked quietly, but if one of the visions being pushed into her mind answered, it wasn't clear to her.

By now, the pokemon was only a few steps away. The trainer kept waiting for it to leap, to attack, but it simply closed the gap between them and stood staring down at her. The trainer could feel the warmth radiating from the lucario. The creature's scent, a mixture of grass and forest mingled with a subtle musk, wafted to her nose; the wild scent was surprisingly appealing to her for some reason.

The lucario raised one of its paw-like hand toward her slowly; Liselle flinched as it reached toward her, but then relaxed as it simply laid the hand on her cheek. The pads of its fingers were soft and warm against her skin.

Something about the physical contact enhanced the psychic aura emitted by the pokemon, and more images suddenly clicked into focus: She saw - she saw herself! As though watching video of her recent life, the trainer saw herself walking through the grasslands toward Ecruteak, leaving the city earlier today, making her way through the forest--images of her from varying angles, mostly through a frame of branches or vegetation.

"You've been following me?" she asked quietly. "Why?"

The lucario slid his paw down her cheek; the act sent shivers through her body for some reason. Another vision formed in her mind: Slow movement through vines and shrubs, parting the green leaves to reveal . . .

Liselle gasped, a blush flooding her cheeks, as she saw herself nude, bathing in a clear stream that she'd encountered early in the day of travel toward Ecruteak. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back in wet strands, and water glistened like gems on the curves of her bare buttocks.

"Arceus! You saw that?!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing crimson with embarrassment. "How dare yo--owwwww!"

Another sliver of suffering speared into her brain, interrupting her indignation. She slowed her breathing, and in measured tones, continued, "You sh-shouldn't spy on a l-lady like that." Choking back her anger seemed to alleviate the pain, and she added, "That still doesn't explain what you're doing, or why you've been following me."

 _Mate_.

The word slipped into her mind as clear as if it had been whispered directly into her ear. The blush in her cheeks burned even brighter; the lucario stroked its--his--paw across the freckled skin of her neck. Stumbling over her tongue, she stuttered out, "I - I - I'm f-flattered, but I'm a human! You can't . . ."

_Mate. Be mine. Submit. Alpha_

The trainer's voice trailed off as those words repeated themselves in her mind, the powerful psychic link washing away her own thoughts. She tried to concentrate, to resist that mantra, but it was too powerful, too loud. After a few moments she even found her lips forming the words; she struggled to stop them, to regain control, but it was impossible.

Liselle wasn't certain how long she stood there mouthing the three phrases, but eventually another word joined them:

 _Nude_.  _Submit. Alpha. Mate. Be mine. Nude._

There was no way she would obey that; stripping for a pokemon was a disgusting idea!

Yet she realized as she thought this that her hands were acting on their own, grasping the sides of her shirt to lift it up. A moan of despair slipped from her lips, and somehow she found the strength to whisper, "No, please, d-don't."

Her body ignored her, and in a moment, she had pulled off her shirt, leaving her upper body covered only by her bra.

Before her traitorous hands could reach behind her to unclasp the silky garment, a cold night wind breathed through the forest clearing; the chill air sobered her a bit, returning a fragment of her will. She forced her hands back to her sides and in a firm voice said, "No."

Agony blossomed in her head again, and this time instead of shattering the incantation echoing in her mind, the five words grew louder. She gritted her teeth, determined not to debase herself further in front of this lecherous pokemon. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists.

Suddenly, Liselle heard a noise behind her, and felt someone fumbling with clasp of her bra. She turned her head slightly and realized that her delphox, her own pokemon, was undoing the metal hook.

The trainer repeated the word again, her voice this time dejected and bleak: "No..." Della, her friend, was betraying her!

The vulpine pokemon tugged at one strap of her bra and then the other, pulling it off her immobile form and with it seemed to go the last bits of resistance to this command. She stood, defeated, her bare breasts gleaming in the firelight.

A quiet growl of appreciation rumbled in the cobalt-colored pokemon's throat as he raised his paws to cup her naked chest; the cushiony pads of his fingers were warm against the skin. He squeezed the trainer's supple bosom gently, the sleek fur tickling at the dark nipples. The tiny nubs grew hard beneath his touch.

 _Nude._  The thought again entered her mind, and Liselle's hands slipped to the waist of her pants, obeying her mate's desires.

Panic and revulsion swarmed through her frozen body; she realized that she had just thought of this feral creature as her mate! She was losing herself!  _Wake up!_  she cried to herself in her mind;  _Fight this!_

The dissent in her thoughts caused her hands to pause, trembling as they grasped the button and waistband.

The lucario growled again, this time with impatience. The groping paws left her breasts and she saw the reflection of firelight on the fierce black claws tipping in finger. The creature swiped twice, shredding the denim of her jeans, and yet he was so cautious as to not touch her skin at all. He hooked one razor-like nail under the cinched band of her pants and sliced through it; the tattered garment slipped down her legs to pool around her feet.

 _Mate. Submit. Alpha. Nude. NOW_ , sounded the angry thoughts of the pokemon in her head. Fearful of this sudden ferocity, her hands went to the elastic of her lacy underwear and slid them off to join her destroyed pants.

Licking his lips, the canine pokemon drank in the sight of her nude form, visually feasting on the freckle-specked swell of her tits, adorned with erect, dark nipples, the curves of her full hips, and the black, trimmed patch that vanished between her legs.

Now that she was fully nude before her mate--no, her alpha--no, her mate . . .

Try as she might, Liselle realized with sickening horror that she couldn't think of alpha as anything but alpha or mate. She couldn't let this happen. She had to--

_Submit_

submit to her alpha. No! That wasn't right. She wasn't going to let her alpha take her as his mate!

As he moved in, she found herself once again chanting in a whispered voice: "Mate. Submit. My alpha. Be mine. Mate. Submit."

Her treasonous legs shifted apart slightly as her mate slipped a clawed finger between them; her words trembled at the feeling of the silken pad caressing her damp slit, teasing at her outer lips. He lifted his other paw to her left breast, pinching the firm nipple between his claws; she gasped at the stinging shock of pleasure that shot through her.

Within the back of her mind, Liselle felt that slight pain; it seemed to pierce the heavy fog just a bit, and she pounced on that feeling, trying fiercly to regain control of her body and mind. She halted her murmured chanting and, her tongue thick in her mouth, she hissed out, "N-n-no . . . not your m-mate. Hu-human. S-stop . . ."

 _Alpha. Submit, c_ ame the response to her complaints.

The lucario's thoughts were loud, and as they invaded her mind, she saw the glimmer of light fading. This was her last chance! With all the force of will she had left, she desperately countered, "Hu-human. N-not your mate. I won't--"

_Mate. Submit!_

"--submit. You are my - are NOT my--" she groaned out as she lifted her hand, trying to push away the lucario's groping paw.

_Be mine. Alpha!_

"--alpha. You are . . . my alpha." She shook her head fiercely. "No! Not . . . my alpha. I am . . . I . . . am--" she slurred. Too late she realized that instead of pushing it away, her traitorous hand seemed to be pulling her alpha's paw to her, pressing it more firmly to her breast.

**_Mate!_ **

"--your mate. I am your mate. Mate. I am yours. Mate . . ."

As she uttered those words, she felt her strength crumble. Her hand dropped back to her side, and the small part of her that was still **her**  felt the steel will of her alpha closing in on her, squeezing at her ego, until finally all that was left of her was her alpha's mate.

Sensing the crumbling of his mate's defenses, her alpha probed more wantonly at her damp folds. She felt his finger teasing at the tight opening of her passage; she relaxed, allowing it to slip inside her. The sensation was almost overwhelming; she gasped and shuddered as part of her alpha was finally entered her!

She ground against the groping paw, smearing it with her juices, feeling that finger wriggling inside her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more; she felt empty, without purpose, but she saw the solution burning in her mind. In a lust-drunken voice she begged, "Mate. P-please - alpha. Mate me. I - I need . . ."

Her voice trailed off into a keening whine as the finger withdrew. "Oh Arceus, please, mate me, alpha. Please!" she pleaded. Her heat was upon her and if her alpha wouldn't consent, she - she would surely lose her mind! Once more, in a despondent voice, she begged, "Mate me, alpha. Please, I need t-to be - to be bred. Y-your bitch n-needs you inside. Take me, alpha!"

At those words, he moved swiftly behind her, and at first she whimpered with rejection, thinking that her alpha had abandoned her, that she was not a strong enough bitch. Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes, and had her body been under her control, she would have collapsed into a sobbing heap.

But then she felt her alpha's warmth as his hard body pressing against hers; the muscles beneath his silken coat were like steel against her soft skin. She mewled in relief and pressed back against him. As she did so, she felt a throbbing heat crawling up her back, and so she knew that her alpha would mate her. She ground back against him happily, writhing with glee against his hardening member, and she found herself purring the word "Mate!" again and again.

Her alpha wrapped one powerful arm around her waist and she went still; he effortlessly lifted her off the ground. She knew what was coming and gladly spread her legs, ready to be bred by such a powerful male. He lowered her slowly until the pointed tip of his thick canine member prodded at her needy womanhood; she moaned loudly, her juices dribbling down onto the veiny length.

That gripping arm pulled down sharply, and her eyes shot wide, her mouth tearing open in a silent scream as her tight passage was pierced by a fist-wide pillar of pulsing cock. It felt like she was being sheared in half; it was too wide, too full,  too deep, too much at once! The muscles of her abdomen spasmed as her body tried to adjust to the girthy intrude. Yet through the agony burned an intense pleasure; she longed to have her alpha hilted inside her.

She didn't have long to wait; after her initial penetration it was only a few seconds until her alpha continued pulling her downward onto his veiny rod. Inch after inch disappeared into her distended pussy until finally she felt the fur of his sheath tickling her outer lips and knew that he was fully within her.

Her body clenched down then, massaging the massive shaft inside her. Each twitch of her alpha's maleness struck sparks of ecstasy within her. Her breath tore from her in tattered gasps as his muscular arm lifted her back up, the swollen veins texturing the surface of her mate's shaft tugging at the soft flesh of her tunnel as it withdrew.

When only the very end remained within her over-stretched hole, Liselle felt a sense of cavernous vacancy inside. With a dog-like whine, she begged, "Please, my alpha, fuck me, fill me! I'm too empty, I need you inside!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she pled with him, crying out, "Please, take me! Breed your bitch!"

Her mate snarled then and yanked her downward forcefully. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her bitchhood was stuffed with cock, and she realized that she was peaking, her feminine cum cascading down onto the forest floor as the muscles of her cunt quivered and milked at that throbbing hardness.

Even as she rode out her orgasm, her alpha set a quickened rhythm, lifting her body to draw her off of his shaft and then tugging her groundward, splitting her open; with each thrust his heavy balls slapped wetly against her nethers, slapping against her outer lips and clit. The sensations were nearly too much, but she bit her tongue; as was his right, her alpha would do with her as he pleased.

Time slid by in chaotic fits as her form was wracked by the brutal mating; her body ached from the unforgiving fucking and the violent orgasms that ripped through her every few minutes left her mind exhausted but wanting more.

After her fourth (or maybe her fifth; she wasn't counting anymore) climax, she realized that she felt a slowly-inflating bulge of flesh pressing at her opening as she rode her alpha's cock downward. She knew that his knot was swelling, which meant that he was nearing his own climax.

Despite the fatigue she felt, she squeezed firmly with her internal muscles, determined to please her alpha to the best of her ability. Spit drooled from her lips as she wailed, "Please, my alpha, breed me! I need it!"

An agonizing pain ripped through her groin as she felt the expansive bulb of searing cockflesh force its way into her gaping cunt. Her tunnel convulsed around it as she came one final time; the brutal, agonizing release left her senseless, hanging limply on her alpha's shaft.

The lucario's knot expanded inside his mate's spasming canal, sealing his member inside her. He threw back his head and howled in triumph; his heavy balls churned, pumping his potent semen into the waiting womb of his mate. Through his release, he gazed down at his mate's beautiful, slender form; he watched as the abundance of fertile seed actually caused her groin to bloat slightly, the skin ballooning outward to accommodate the liters of hot pokemon cum gushing into her.

Finally, his balls aching with the release, the flood abated; a few stray drops had escaped his bitch's overfilled canal, squirting out around the knot, but otherwise he had bred her deep and well. He panted hard, still tied inside his mate, and leaned in to lick her cheek.  _Mated now. Mother, pack, mate. Forever . . ._ his thoughts whispered.

The warm dampness of her alpha's tongue against her skin brought Liselle back to her senses. She could feel the abundant load sloshing inside her womb, and she smiled a satisfied, tired smile as she reached behind her to stroke at her mate's soft muzzle.

A clear thought slipped into her mind:  _Rest?_

She nodded; now that she was carrying her mate's offspring, she needed to sleep to regain her strength. He carried her over toward her tent and dragged out the sleeping bag there with a hind paw, then carefully laid both of them down on it.

His deflating knot slipped from within her well-used passage with a lewd, slopping pop. She felt a few trickles of seed running down her thighs, warm and sticky, but most of the virile load was safely inside her womb. She could clean up the mess in the morning; for now though, her alpha's arms were around her, her heat was sated, and she was exhaustedly content. The struggles and fearful human thoughts from before were naught but a dream to her now. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and in moments, she was asleep in the protective arms of her mate.


End file.
